Moonlight Forest
by mandaree1
Summary: 'He wanted to be a part of them, but he didn't think they wanted him.' DISCLAIMER i own NOTHING! UxYxW! don't like, don't read! drabble fic.


**Don't flame me because it's a threesome! Flame because the writing is bad! R and R! Hope you like! I've always loved YumixUlrichxWilliam, but this is my first time trying to write it.**

He wanted to be a part of them. He just didn't think they wanted him around.

He pulls his jacket collar up against the wind, making sure to stay as far off as possible from the two lovebirds. Yumi and William are in deep discussion about the latest battle tactics X.A.N.A. had thrown at them, and Ulrich couldn't find it strangely amusing that their hands brush romantically against each others at random intervals. No time could be wasted in a relationship, he knew, when there was a chance of dying at every moment. Making every moment count was key for the warriors anymore, for they no longer expected to live long enough to get married.

He didn't want to watch them. He wants to just go back to the dorms and stare at the ceiling all night, or perhaps talk to odd until daylight. No one on the team is going to get sleep for the night, especially after a battle like this one, after the adrenaline rush. A part of him is still wary, watching for signs of attack in the shadows.

But he doesn't want them getting lost on the way out of the forest Yumi had deemed a shortcut to her home. He knew the forest better than any of the other warriors (being the only one to explore the woods daily after class). So he went with them, just to be sure of their safety.

He was regretting that decision now.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice William come closer to his stiff form until he slings an arm around his shoulder, causing him to swallow the reflex to slam his fist in his face, and instead look away. Yumi walks on his other side, blocking off all escape, as she walks closer to contribute body heat, a smile on her face.

Hoping they didn't notice his blush, he kept his head down and tried to relax his locked shoulders. He was aware of the fact they were only trying to be friendly, but they were only making him feel more uncomfortable.

After a few moments consideration, he jerks out of their grip, giving a warning glare to William as he shoved his hands into his pockets once again, cheeks glaring red with heat.

William laughs at his attempt to disappear into the ground. He leans over to Yumi, probably to say something, and instead decided to kiss her.

He knows his face is shocked, and possibly wanting, so he quickly turns away, wanting to give them peace as well as keep his heart in one piece. He'd kissed Yumi, once, when they thought X.A.N.A. was truly gone, and he remembered how nice it was. After that, he'd never brought it up again, being way to shy to even think of doing such a thing.

Ulrich walked in front of the couple, back facing them. He decided against leaving them, they were in the middle of the woods after all.

Strong hands grip his shoulders and wheeled him around. William looks at him, affection deep in his eyes. He's giving him a moment to back out, to forget this ever happened.

He doesn't take it. He's frozen in place, but not in a bad way.

Williams's lips slammed into his own. Ulrich tenses, not wanting to ruin the moment, but William won't have that. His arms wrapped around his shorter body and lightly massages his shoulders until he relaxed. His shaking fingers slowly wrapped around Williams waist, light enough for him to yank away, but firm enough for him to know he was there.

They pulled apart for air, and as soon as he gained his breath Yumi held her hand out, the look on her face telling him it was alright to do what he wanted to do. He took it and bravely pulled her close. Lips connecting, she placed her hands around his chin as he lightly wrapped his arms around her, once again light enough to her to yank out off. Even now he wants to make sure he's careful.

Coming up once again for air, Ulrich shyly smiled at the Japanese geisha next to him and the strong swordfighter beside him.

There no shame in their actions. The only people they would want approval from are people they knew would. The lyoko warriors have a better grasp on reality than most there age, they knew of worse than whatever they'd become.

If they've become anything, that is. It might be Ulrich's own imagination, a fantasy he'd come up with after doing something the other two regret.

He looks away, not wanting to be a nuisance, and backed his walk up once again so he was a few feet behind them. It was the final warning, there last chance to back out. They both know that if they do this, he will put everything into the relationship they could have. If not, he will never mention it again. That's just how it is.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

His caution only seems to irritate Yumi, who slows down next to him and grabs his hand. She knew he felt the same way, she knew he was just being kind and careful, and she didn't care.

William came up on the other side, and feeling a sense of déjà vu, let William wrap his arm around him once again.

He'd never felt happier.

**No flames! You've read this at your own risk, so don't blame me if you don't like the pairing!**


End file.
